YYH:Season 1 of Our Way
by Cafe Noir
Summary: The portal from Spirit World opens up and causes a disturbance in the balence of Nigenkai and Makai. Two demons meet and then later meet the gang. What awaits our fine friends now that they're lost in Nigenkai with only 4 boys to lead them?
1. Episodes 1 thru 3: insert scary music

In the human world... Some way, somehow, a slit in the dimension between Spirit World and the Human world happened and all the demons, including the Yu Yu gang, were flying out! "FREEDOM!!" A random one shouted. "Hush Bob!" His friend whacked him upside his head. "Ow!" They continued flying. "WHEEEEEEE!!" Aymye Maren shouted her pink hair whipping around her face. She flew down and landed near a group of not so small demons/humans/other. "I'm here!"  
  
Tara Takemari was a demon. But not any ordinary demon. She was an elemental demon who was so bad at fighting that her magic backfires. She flew out of the hole and hit a tree, and so did many other various demons. "Ow. Why can't they have rubber trees here..." Tara sighed, rubbing her head in the place where it hit the tree. She looked around. "I don't want to sound cliche'," Tara said out loud, "But I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore, Toto."  
  
She tried to get up, only to find that her ankle had been sprained. "Well, at least my neck wasn't broken..."  
  
Aymye's ears picked up a demon muttering to them. "Nani? Hey! Whom are you?" She asked helping the demon up. "I'm Aymye... or Ames for short. OH! Your ankle's sprained! Here... let me see..." She focused her Spirit energy on the point and a small pink and purple bandage that would dissappear once it was done healing. "Come!" She said grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her over to the arcade.  
  
Tara struggled to get free as the girl pulled her away. "Hello? This is very painful! Ow! TWIG!" She pulled the twig out of her shirt. "OW! Thorns!"  
  
Tara mangaged to survive and then she was pulled into a building. "What the?" She continued to stare...  
  
"Sorry... Anyway... What did you say your- OOOH! TEKKEN!! I CHALLENGE YOU!" She said pointing at Tara and holding out a piece of Yen to use in the stupid machine. "But first," She snapped and she went to her human form. "Human form! NOW! Let's begin," She said putting in 2 pieces of Yen to pay for Tara also.  
  
"Tekken?"  
  
Tara looked at Ames. "What do you mean? I do not know what that is, and why are all these demon's here?" Tara looked at the demons, noticing a group that had humans in it. "Humans too?" Tara asked herself, puzzled. "I thought humans couldn't get into spirit world..."  
  
"GASP! You don't know what Tekken is? Well... It's the other name for Street Fighter... (I think... ^.^;; ) And we aren't in spirit world... We're in the human world!" She selected her character and waited for Tara to play or else she was going to challenge a human and show off her powers.  
  
Tara looked at Ames with a confused look. "I thought... What am I doing in Ningenkai?"  
  
What was Tara going to do? She had no clue where she was or how she got there. "I may not know how to play this game, but if it's a REAL fight, I will accept." Tara's hair turned from its earthly brown color to a yellowish-white color. Ames just began to notice that her arm sparked every time she flexed her fingers. It caught the attention of some nearby demons and a few humans.  
  
"Ummm... I guess... But... Hold on... Man I hate this! I just got into my human form to!" She snapped again turning back to her demon form. "Okay... Let's fight!" She formed a purple bow and a pink arrow ready to fire. "If you survive... Teach me the ways of elemental... and I'll teach you some of my powers..."  
  
"Very well." Tara started to float into the air. She grabbed a rod and began to spin it around. Everyone noticed that she began to spark. "I SUMMON THE FUSION DRAGON OF CHAOS!"  
  
The whole building began to spark, shocking everyone. A large pillar of electricity formed around Tara, taking the form of a dragon. It flew off Tara into the air, and onto the ground, shocking everyone and making people hair frizz out. "Hey! It didn't backfire! AWSOME!" Tara touched down to the ground. Everyone was glaring at her...  
  
Ames looked up. "AIEEEEEE!! MY HAIR!! MEANIE!!" SHe quickly waved her hands around losing the bow and arrow. "You should be honored that I'm doing this attack! I rarely use it!" She kept the dragon there. Or at least what seemed like the dragon. SHe turned it's head to look at Tara and made it growl slightly. "You annoy me... Die." She said her hair turning a jet black and her eyes started glowing green. She made the dragon attack going around above everyone. Cries of horror could be heard from all the people around them.  
  
"EEP! DUCK AND COVER!" Tara jumped into a group of people and crawled along the floor. The lost sight of where she was going and ran into someone legs. "Sorry!" Tara said.  
  
She continued to crawl through the forest of demons, but someone pulled her back. "HEY!"  
  
Ames smirked as she held onto her shirt. "Heh... I guess my illusions ARE good!" She dragged her back up. "Let's be friends ne?" Her hair was back to normal and she was in her human form.  
  
Tara looked at Ames with fright in her eyes. But when heard, "Let's be friends', she let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were the demon I bumped into!" She got up slowly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
"'Kay! Let's go!" She smiled and dragged her out of the arcade. "Let's go on a walk. Now... What kind of things can you do besides that? And what are your hobbies and things like that?"  
  
Tara closed her eyes. "Well. I like to torture people." She said with a smile, causing Ames to sweatdrop. "I like to cause mass casualties, too!" She opened her eyes just in time to avoid walking into a lamppost. "Boys may be there too...."  
  
"Ummm... okay.... Well... I'm like you I guess... Except I'm more like a bishie than actually liking them... BUT... I do have certain crushes," She said as they continued walking down the street. An idea started forming in her head. "Hey Tara... You like causing destruction right? Well let's put together my powers and yours and cause some!" She said giddy-ly. "How good are you at sound effects?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tara said! She grabbed a rod from her pocket and blew in it, creating an amazingly realistic Godzilla roar. "That good enough? I saw some cute guys down at the arcade. Wanna go freak 'em out?" Tara asked, giggling.  
  
"It should be fun!"  
  
"Poifect!" She said smiling. "Let's go!" She conjured up a large very weird looking monster. "Chimeras are my specialty!" She used her fingers like strings. "Time for some fun!" She said making the lion thing run and she chased after it.  
  
Tara looked around. "There's a boy! And man is he hot! And he has friends with him!"  
  
Tara took out her rod. "What sound should I make?" She tapped her rod anxiously. The black-haired boy obviously sensed something. He was looking straight at the tree in which Ames and Tara were hiding. "I think he noticed us... Wait! That's the demon I ran into!"  
  
"... You mean Hiei? He's a mean one... I'd rather go for his friend! The red head!" (An: ^.^ Kama....) She said. "Oh and just make a low growling sound while talking. Make it seem mythical!"  
  
"His name is Hiei? Oooh. He doesn't look THAT tough. Anyway,"  
  
Tara emitted a low growling sound, the sound of a dragon. Hiei and Yusuke were not convinced. Yusuke lifted his arm, preparing to fire the spirit gun.  
  
Tara gasped. "Get out of the tree!" She pushed Ames out just as the spirit bullet hit the tree, making it explode. Tara had also managed to get out safely, but she was also first to notice Yusuke and the others closing in. "I think we're dead."  
  
EPISODE 2: The First Meeting  
  
"Oh no we aren't! There's always a last resort with boys! Follow my lead..." She started to cry. "My ankle! I ran up the tree and the giant kitty thingie attacked! He finally went after you! Thank you so much!" She said whining as she grabbed around Kurama's waist. "Oh sirs... *sniff* I thank you for saving us, but having to dodge your attack I hurt my ankle! WANHH!" She got up making sure to be careful not to get up easily so that she could keep up the act. Pulling her self up using Kurama, who helped her, she started sobbing into his shoulder  
  
'Too bad she doesn't know I suck at faking injuries...'  
  
Tara smiled. "Yes. I thank you for saving us. By the way..." She turned to Yusuke. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT US?" Tara knew that she couldn't compare to him because she was short. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOME INNOCENT CREATURES! See that?" Tara pointed to a large mat of singed fur. "Thaws all thats left of a mother squirrel! YOU MURDERED A SQUIREL!"  
  
Ames 'sobbed' harder into Kurama's shoulder. She sniffed and looked up at the hot red head. "You'll have to excuse her... She's a really big elemenalistestest person thing... she loves lil animals and other stuffs..." She said. SHe managed a weak smile as Kurama put her arm around his neck and his around hers. "Ummm... Thanks..." "No problem..." She looked at her friend who was now glaring at Yusuke. She glared at him also. "Poor squirrel! Such meanies!"  
  
Tara was now chasing Yusuke around, hitting him with a two-by-four every time she got close. Yusuke was covering his head, trying to shield some of the blows. "Have you no respect for nature?" Tara asked him coldly.  
  
She was too busy being mad to notice that Hiei and Botan were trying to hold her back. "Get a hold of yourself!" Botan yelled, struggling to hold Tara back.  
  
"It was just a squirrel!" Hiei said. Immidiatly, he knew he the wrong thing.  
  
Tara, finally realizing that she was being held back, decided to take action. She flamed Botan and bit Hiei's hand, causing them to let go. Ignoring the stranger, she leapt at Yusuke with cat-like reflexes, landing on his back. "Say you're sorry to the squirrel!" She yelled in his ear, "SAY IT!"  
  
She continued to hit Yusuke upside the head with the wooden club until his head was covered with bumps.  
  
"... HEY! Chireru! How are ya?" Ames was secretly only a hanyou. She had the powers of a full demon but had human blood. SO therefore she came to the human world every once in a while to see her mom whom made her go to school where she met Chireru. But she never knew Yusuke. "Who cares if you heal it? It's dead to a burnt crisp and anyway... Squires taste good!" She grinned as she made him and everyone else sweatdrop. "Heh..." "TELL IT YOU'RE SORRY!!" Shouted Tara still whapping him on the head. "You know this is only the minimum of her powers," SHe said looking at Yusuke. "ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU...you..." He couldn't finish because he fell unconscious from all the whaps. "...Poor guy... NOT! He deserves it for killing da sorry squirrel." Ames let go of Kurama and her knees buckled. "Whoa there!" He said as he caught her. 'Nani? Did I REALLY twist my ankle? She thought as she looked down. Her eyes grew to see her white keds not so white but red-pink. "Eep..." She said as Kurama held her up. "What?" he asked. "Whoa... You should sit down..." He replied as he looked at her shoe. "Let me help..." Tara entered Ames' brain with her powers.  
  
~WAIIIIII!!!~ Ames thought to her.  
  
"STUPID HUMAN! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT CAUSE ME TO HATE NINGENKAI!" Tara kicked him one more time before standing in a triumphant victory stance. "I avenged you, little squirrel! May your soul find peace at last!"  
  
She dug a hole and dropped the mangled ball of fur in it. After saying a quick prayer, she filled the hole up and put a tombstone with a badly drawn squirrel on it. Under the drawing were the words, 'He lies a squirrel.'  
  
Tara was very childish for her age, as all of the people around her could see.  
  
~TARA!!!~ She yelled... er... thought screamed... to her friend opening the link between them.  
  
~LOOK OVER HERE!! For kami-sama's sake! ~  
  
'OW! YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM!!' Tara yelled at Ames in thought. 'What do you want?'  
  
Tara looked at her friend, who was on the ground. Pushing Hiei and Botan out her way, she ran over to Kurama, who was kneeling beside Ames. "What's wrong with her?" Tara asked the redhead.  
  
"Er...I twisted my ankle..."  
  
For real...~  
  
She laughed nervously and sighed. "I used my energy on Tara earlier... I'm pretty dry," She said to Kurama blushing as he carefully removed her shoe. "Don't worry! I can heal it!" He said with a bright smile. She was right about now doing a VERY good impression of a cherry. "Erm. Thanks..." 'Oh, great!' Tara thought, sitting down on a bench. 'She's fallen in love with the red-head!'  
  
"Oi!" Tara sighed. "It's going to be a looong time before I get out of this stupid Ningen world."  
  
She turned back to glare at Ames. "Baka..."  
  
She got up and jumped into a tree. "If I have to watch this, I will stick forks, in my eyes..." ~Correction... He's been my crush... Plus what was YOUR first reaction to Hiei? HMMMMMMM~  
  
"Erm... Just a question... but we sorta don't know you all yet... sooo... Names?" Ames asked.  
  
"Oh! I'm Kurama, midget is Hiei, Orange hair is Kuwabara, and the guy that shot you is Yusuke." The red-head explained.  
  
"Oh. Kay-o!"  
  
'O.K. I must admit it, but at least I'm not drooling over him!' Tara thought back, giggling in her mind.  
  
"So," Tara said to the others, "Is there any way to get out of here? Like back to Spirit World?" Tara said from the tree. Her voice was half-muffled by the leaves.  
  
Yusuke looked at her. "Er... You know about spirit world?" Ames looked at him. "Well DUH! We ARE demons!" Yusuke still was confused. "Erm... then why are you here?" Suddenly Koenma popped up in front of Yusuke 2 inches away from his face. "ACK! Oh... it's just pacifier breath... Yes?" "Yusuke... You have noticed that demons are suddenly appearing everywhere... Your next case is to stop them and to defeat the 4 Saint Beasts. Aymye and Tara are going to help you." "WHAT? LITTLE MISS PINKIE AND EVIL ARE GOING TO HELP US?" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Ames yelled. "I... AM... NOT... PINKIE!" She whapped him over his head ignoring her sprained ankle completely and sending him into the ground. Kurama sweatdropped and stood next to Tara. "She's the one not to be toyed with is she?"  
  
"Yeah." said Tara, and then what Yusuke said hit her. "WHAT? IM NOT EVIL!"  
  
Tara joined with Ames, who was beating the snot out of Yusuke, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "AMES!" Yelled Tara as she kicked Yusuke, "You know it isn't right to flirt with boys!"  
  
"FLIRTING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FLIRTING!?! I WAS KICKING THE HELL OUT OF YUSUKE BECAUSE OF CALLING ME PINK!!" She yelled back at her friend taking most of it out on Yusuke who was now unconscious. She glared at him still fuming as she sat down her head spinning from yelling and loss of sanity. "Ne... I'll deal with you later," She said barely above a whisper and sounding a lot like a hiss. "Erm... I suggest we start on that quest now," she said getting up and rubbing her temples to make the pain go away.  
  
'We still aren't finished with him!" Tara yelled, whacking Yusuke upside the head with her two-by-four.  
  
"Ooooo..." gasped Kuwabara, "That's gonna leave an interesting bruise..."  
  
Tara put her stick on her back and sat down on the ground. "So, how are WE supposed to help? I have absolutely no experience in fighting, so I may not be of any use." She smirked slightly."And I'm sure none of you want to be traveling home in a matchbox. My magic backfires all the time. But when they don't, I can kick some serious butt."  
  
Ames looked at Tara. "But... What about that... Erm... Well whatever. I can fight. Being the youngest of 7 and living on the streets you have to fend for your self."  
  
"Ah. Survival of the fittest. Street knowledge." Said Kurama. "What'ch you talking' 'bout? I was talking' 'bout who got the TV remote!" Kurama sweatdropped. "Right... Now... Once Tara finishes whacking the snot of Yusuke can we get started?" "I've been finished for the last five minutes. But if you would like me to beat the living daylights out of him again, I'd be glad to." Tara said to the Redhead. "I never get tired of hurting things... UNLESS IT'S A CUTE FUZZY KITTEN!"  
  
Tara jumped up and shifted to her kitten form. All she managed to utter was an amazingly cute "Mew" "Eh heh heh... Erm right... Well whatever. CAN WE GO NOW?" "Let's do as Ames says." Stated Kurama. "YES! THANK YOU! Now..." Behind her back she started forming a small gray tabby cat. "FOLLOW THE BOUNCING GRAY KITTEN!!" She said as she revealed the little ball of fuzz that started walking the way that they were supposed to go.  
  
Tara transformed back. "I'm not a bouncing gray kitten!" Tara yelled into Ames' ear. "Besides, I have no clue where we are supposed to go!"  
  
Tara looked back at everyone else. "Now... where were we? OH! Where do we go now?"  
  
"NOT YOU!" She said and she pointed at the gray kitten illusion that she had conjured. "Baka... Follow the kitten! He knows where to go!" SHe said and the gray kitten mewed and started cleaning his whiskers.  
  
"KITTEN!"  
  
Tara stopped. Now, WHERE DO WE GO??" Tara yelled again. "I'm getting tired of waiting."  
  
She ran after the kitten, with everyone else behind her.  
  
"WAIT FLUFFY KITTEN!"  
  
EPISODE 3: Some Habits NEVER Die  
  
"FINALLY!" Said Ames.  
  
Later in a forest, that has a clearing, on the way to the Saint Beasts  
  
"Okay. Now, Let's stop and set up camp. Tara, you and me will go get firewood while you three," She pointed at Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. "Set up the tents."  
  
"Wait. Where'd we get tents?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"From... THE MAGICAL... Er... Tent Maker 12!" She said and pulled out a rusty machine that made very fine quality tent fabric. "Now... SET UP! Com'on Tara." She said as she headed for the forest.  
  
~I have an evil idea...~ She thought to Tara as she bent down to pick up a stick. ~  
  
"What's your evil idea? No need for telepathy. No one else is within range to read our minds." Tara asked Ames. She used some of her powers to gather a large amount of sticks.  
  
"We can go back now!" Tara said happily. She used a vine to tie the bundle of sticks up. "So, what was your evil plan?"  
  
"Heh heh heh... Well... remember the city incident?" She asked her eyes deepening and her hair taking a darker tinge.  
  
"Let's remake that!" She was already working her magic to scare the pants off of the boys.  
  
Tara looked down at the ground. "But I don't want to get shot at again." She whined. "That bullet was a bit too close for comfort."  
  
She ruffled her hair as she grabbed the rod. "Just make the illusion before I make the sound, O.K.?" Tara was obviously nervous.... Or was she just not up to it this time?  
  
'Something's not right... She's supposed to love destruction... NUUUUUUUUUUU!! SHE'S BEEN POESSED BY A DEMON!!! Wait... she IS a demon...' Ames finished the animal which came out to be a huge dragon. 'Is it because... *gasps* Hee hee hee....' Ames held her smirk in and made the dragon fly. (Heh heh... Dragon fly? Get it? Dragonfly Dragon fly? HA! I made a funnie...)  
  
"Okay...Let's scare 'em..."  
  
Tara looked at the dragon. "This sound might fair well." She blew into the rod, creating a loud roar.  
  
"What was that?" Said a tall, skinny guy.  
  
"I dunno..." replied the shorter guy. "Sounded like a roar. Lets get it!!"  
  
"O.K.! ARRR!"  
  
Tara sensitive hearing picked up the men's voices. "I... suggest... we... leave..." But it was too late. The killers caught up.  
  
"Erm... Help?" Ames said. She took off running at top speed screaming bloody murder letting her dragon follow her before disappearing. "TARA! HELP USING YOUR POWERS!!!" Tara turned around. "O.K. Here goes me!" She used her Howlnado attack. Unfortunately, it backfired.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tara blacked out. She woke up, about an hour later.  
  
"Dangit, that hurts. W-Where are we?" Tara got up and looked. This place certainly was not the camp.  
  
"AMES! WAKE UP!" She yelled, making Ames jump  
  
"AH! WHAT? Erm... Where are we?" She looked around at what was... Erm... used to be the camp. But now they were in the middle of a clearing with a bunch of snake demons surrounding them.  
  
"T-Tara? Can you make people also?" Tara shook her head.  
  
"Then... Where are we and how are we supposed to get out of this mess?" "Try to visualize your goal!" Tara said, smirking. "I'm a telepathy. I can call- Er- THINK for help."  
  
She closed her eyes, and all was in silence, but that silence was soon broken. "WHAT??" Tara yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HELP YOURSELVES'? DON'T MAKE ME BREAK YOUR MIND!"  
  
The yelling soon ended, and Tara opened her eyes again. "Their coming, and should be here in about... three... two... one..."  
  
WHOOSH! The Yu Yu gang soon arrived.  
  
Yusuke fired his spirit gun at a ball of snakes. "I hope we're not going to be saving you like this all the time." He said, looking back at the girls. Tara got up and tried to use her wind powers to blow them away, but ended up getting knocked into a tree by the wind. The force of the impact knocked her unconscious.  
  
"AW MAN! I WAS WANTING TO TEASE HER ABOUT LIKING HIEI!" Said Ames stomping her foot. The whole group looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What was that nigen?"  
  
"HEY! I'm not a baka human!" She glared at him evilly and crossed her arms, a smirk playing across her lips. Hiei just shrugged.  
  
"HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME!?" Yelled Ames.  
  
"Kurama? Are you hearing something?"  
  
"Hiei..." Ames was now fuming and brimming with anger. Her teeth ground together and her fist clenched and unclenched.  
  
"SAY THAT TO MY FACE BAKA!" She yelled and gave him a punch in the jigen eye sending him an inch or so backwards. He glowed a purple and black and his fist was crackling.  
  
"Oops?"  
  
Tara's eyes shot open just as Hiei began to flame. "Hey Hiei! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She yelled.  
  
Hiei took a short moment to look at her. Tara glared at him. "She isn't a marshmallow, so it would be an improper use of fire to flame her." Tara paused for a minute to get up. "And if you DO flame her, which I do not doubt due to your high level of stupidity, I will make your life a living nightmare."  
  
She balled her hand into a fist, waiting for his reply. "You would be surprised at the pain I can cause someone."  
  
Her arm sparked, and Ames remembered this. It was the attack that Tara had used when they had first met.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Ames fully agreeing with her friend. She got a stern glance from Hiei.  
  
"Erm..." She quickly hid behind the nearest person, Kurama.  
  
"Eep! Tara! Hurry up with that nightmare thing! He's going to kill me! I don't wanna die! I don't want to die! I was going to be something great!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"YOU!" Yelled back Ames.  
  
"Tara just make his life a living heck!" Tara cast a lightning attack and zapped Hiei. The shock knocked him down a bit, and everyone burst into laughing when he got up.  
  
"Look at your hair!" Yusuke managed to blurt out. Hiei walked over to the lake and gasped.  
  
"What did you do to my hair?" Hiei asked Tara, who was laughing herself to death. Hiei's hair now looked even MORE poofy then it did five minutes ago.  
  
Ames eyed him curiously.  
  
"Hi...ei...? OH MY GOSH! HIEI HAS A FRO!" She started bursting out laughing. Kurama started chuckling to himself while the others were laughing.  
  
"I do believe Hiei needs a comb..."  
  
"OH OH! I've one! I have one!" Said Ames holding up her special comb. It was a beautiful blue green with a faux Sakura blossom.  
  
"Buuuuuuuuuuut... He tried to kill me... Tara... Should I let him use it?"  
  
"Nah! Let's leave his hair like that... It'll be more torturing!" Kuwabara was pointing and laughing.  
  
"Hiei got dissed by a couple of girls!"  
  
"SHUT UP KUWABAKA!" He said and threw a punch. Yusuke tried to pull him off of Kuwabara and failed. Kurama sighed and dived in also. Ames yelped and got pulled in by the rolling fight cloud. Tara jumps into a tree to avoid the rolling ball of chaos.  
  
"Ohhhhhh! Kuwabara threw a heavy punch to Yusuke's head! That's gotta hurt! Did Kurama's hair get pulled out? Oh never mind that was a blood splatter..." She pulled Koto (The Dark Tournament Announcer) over and made her sit down.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh! It's like the dark Tournament but with less people!"  
  
Tara flinched a bit as she watched the fight. Summoning up all of her courage, she jumped from the tree to the ground.  
  
She turned her tazer up to full power and aimed at the ball of chaos. "I hope you brought your sunglasses, Koto, because this is going to be bright."  
  
"I did bring them." Koto replied, slipping her sunglasses on. Tara tossed the tazer into the whirling ball of doom and it exploded into electric bolts and light.  
  
~A while later  
  
everyone was burnt, shocked, and flamed. A few of them continued to spark.  
  
Koto gasped at the multitude of injuries. "Wow! That fight certainly went out in a bang."  
  
Tara glared at the fox-girl. "Bad pun, Koto."  
  
Koto smiled nervously. "I know it was..."  
  
"Owwww... Tara!" Ames said.  
  
"Eep! Gotta go!" Koto said.  
  
"Tara... You could've let me kill these guys! I Know I can..." pouted Ames. Kurama was up and not charred.  
  
"Thank you healing powers..." He said. Ames tried not to smile out of cuteness. A cough was heard from Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Awwww... Did the little babies get hurt?"  
  
"Ames! Shut up!"  
  
"Hey... Don't make me use this again!" Said Tara.  
  
"Yes'm..." He said his head drooping.  
  
"Let's continue with this mission okay?" Said Ames.  
  
"Hai..." Said Kurama. Ames and Kurama waited for the rest.  
  
Tara grinned an evil grin and pulled something out of her bag. "This is the Shock Waver BFG 2003!" She said triumphantly. "It is a stronger, more advanced, and more painful version of the Tazer."  
  
She took a short moment to glare at all of them. "If any of you misbehave," She turned it on and the poky end sparked, "You'll get a taste of this."  
  
Everyone, even Koenma (He's following them?) flinched.  
  
"She is REALLY starting to scare me..." Yusuke whispered to Kurama. He felt a surge of electricity run through his body and he fell to the ground. "I heard that, you twit!" Tara yelled. "Meep..." Said Ames going wide eyed.  
  
"Mesa be good... Now... ONWARD!" The fluff ball (kitten from earlier) started off again suddenly appearing. Ames glanced and Yusuke and sighed.  
  
'The things I do for a mission...' she thought as she picked up his charred form and walked on.  
  
"You know... We should leave him to the wolves and foxes..." She said making Kurama sweatdrop. Hiei almost smiled at this comment.  
  
"Why can't we?" Ames looked at him.  
  
"...I don't know..." She replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Because we're here..." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes I know that Kuwabaka..." Sighed Ames. Tara rolled her eyes and zapped him for no reason.  
  
"YEA TARA!" Shouted Ames dropping Yusuke causing him to wake up.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"You hush... Baka ne Yusuke..." Said Ames rolling her eyes. Tara zapped him again and he fell unconscious.  
  
"Leave him..." Said Hiei.  
  
"Yeah... but you never know... His spirit gun could come in handy..." Argued Ames.  
  
"Hn. I'm better than any ningen..." He mumbled.  
  
"Hush it!" Said Kurama. They were arriving deeper into the forest.  
  
"Errrrrrrrr... Where were going?"  
  
"To the... The..." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Erm... Tara?"  
  
Ames: Okay hey! Ayume and myself have MERGED FORCES AND ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! But we need something to practice on so we're gunna do FF first.  
  
Ayume: YES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Well anyway... We've Merged as Ames said so now we're known as Shipyume or Ayupo 'cause on other sites Ames is Shippo Gurl so yeah.  
  
Ames: YEA! R+R! ^-^ 


	2. Eps 3 thru something: Muwahaha

EPISODE 4: The Psychic Strikes Again  
  
Tara looked at them. "What?"  
  
"Where were we going?" Ames asked her. Tara sighed.  
  
"I don't know... We might as well just look for an adventure."  
  
"So we're going to wander mindlessly?" Asked Kuwabara, sounder even MORE stupidly than usual. Tara shot a glare at him.  
  
"You already wander around mindlessly." She snapped. A few members of the group started snickering.  
  
"That wasn't nice! Take that back or I'll beat you up!"  
  
Tara laughed. "You won't even be able to lay a finger on me!"  
  
Kuwabara snorted. "We'll see who's laughing when I send you home crying!" Ames rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hush up you 2! Look... let's just keep walking..."  
  
"Yes... we're sure to find something that way..." Agreed Kurama. Hiei noticed him smiling sweetly at Ames. Yet he did smile at everyone. He brushed it off and continued looking at the 3 bakas fighting.  
  
"Guys! Will you hush!" Said Ames.  
  
"Fine! Hold on..." She zapped Kuwabara and smiled.  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Tara! Save your evil doings for the bad guys!" Tara grumbled and zapped Yusuke for fun. Ames saw but blew it off. Serves him right for calling me pinkie... She thought.  
  
"Now which way should we go?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Right! Right is always right!" Said Kuwabara sounding really retarded.  
  
"No baka... Forward!" Said Tara.  
  
"I agree..." Said Ames. I mean she IS a psychic and all. Might as well trust her.  
  
"Why should we listen to her?"  
  
"Because if you don't I could, or rather would, turn you to a burnt chicken and eat you. Though you're probably filled with bacteria..." Said Tara.  
  
"Erm... Hai." He sweatdropped and went forwards.  
  
"YEA!" "Onward then!" Said Tara, pointing down a path. After walking for many hours they came across a fork in the path, one covered in endless beauty and scenic wonder the other wallowing in decay and filth. After a moment of silence, Kuwabara shouted. "THAT WAY!" He said, pointing down the pretty path.  
  
"No." Tara said, correcting him. "We go that way." She pointed down the uglier path.  
  
"B-but that path looks demon infested." Kuwabaka said stupidly.  
  
"Ahem. Who is the psychic?" Tara asked the It would be funny to see someone barf up a live poodle-top.  
  
"Uh. You?"  
  
"Right! And whose predictions are most likely to be right?"  
  
"Uh. Your's?"  
  
"Right again! Who's path are we taking?"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
Tara sighed in frustration. She pulled out the shock waver and jammed it into Kuwabara's chest, giving him such a bad electrocution that he was barbecued.  
  
"He shouldn't have argued." "YEA!" Said Ames jumping for joy.  
  
"AMES! Calm down for all our sakes!"  
  
"But he's a Barbecue! I say we let him be fed off of the wolves!"  
  
"Yeah... He was a baka... And we don't need him now that we have Ames and Tara!" Agreed Yusuke for once.  
  
"Gasp! Did Yusuke agree?" Asked Ames and Tara symotainously. They both burst out laughing and wandered down the ugly path. Sadly Kurama picked up Kuwabaka and carried him.  
  
"He's still alive guys..."  
  
"Dang it!" Said Ames.  
  
"Tara you want me to finish him?"  
  
"No! Let me..."  
  
"You get to have all the fun!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Shouted Hiei getting tired of their bickering.  
  
"Leave him. We'll get him on the way back..."  
  
"Gasp! Did Hiei just disagree with pain?" Said Ames and Tara together again. Ames poked him teasingly and skipped around him as they walked.  
  
"Hiei's not tough, Hiei's not tough..."  
  
"SHUT UP BAKA!" Ames stopped and fell back to where Kurama was almost in tears. She had strong feelings but was easily hurt. "You don't have to be so mean," She said quietly.  
  
"Hiei's a jerk at times..." Said Kurama suprising Ames.  
  
"All people are..." She replied.  
  
"You just have to know them to get on their nice side... except some people... Like with me and Tara..."  
  
"Hm." There was a loud ZAP heard up front and Ames smiled.  
  
"Serves him right! He was mean to me!" She ran up front seeing Hiei with a poofy fro again. She giggled and walked beside Tara again.  
  
"Arigato..." She said. "No problem. At this rate, we can start using him as a magnet to find paper clips!" Replied Tara, laughing.  
  
"Better get Hiei some mousse and hair gel," said Yusuke, trying to hold back a snicker.  
  
Kuwabaka was still unconscious. Tara walked down the path and left everyone behind. Ames caught up to her. A few minutes later, a high pitched scream cracked through the air, followed by a "Let me go!" and "Put us down."  
  
Then there was a ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! After that, silence. Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei came running at the sound of the screaming. There was the sight of Tara and Ames fighting off 2 huge demons...plus they both had fuzzy hair. The 3 of them almost fainted from loss of oxygen at the sight of the pair of girls. Ames looked at Tara and Tara at Ames and they nodded. They easily took care of the 2 demons and slowly were gaining on the other 3.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"Laugh..."  
  
"At..."  
  
"US!" (They said US together) They pounced on them each holding a BFG Shockwaver.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"It would be our pleasure..."  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!!!! The 3 all had Afros and matched Tara and Ames. All 5 started laughing. Tara fixed her hair up and put her Shock Waver away. "That was fun. Shall we continue?"  
  
Ames nodded and so did the rest of them. "Can we fix our hair first?" Ames asked the psychic.  
  
Tara nodded. "We wouldn't want you walking around looking like someone glued a hair ball to your head, now would we?"  
  
Tara snickered and sat down on a rock to watch the group trying to tame their hair. Ames smiled and took out her comb from before and started brushing her hair with little difficulty.  
  
"So... What do you all want to do?"  
  
"I dunno... What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Let's not do anything but walk onward!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The 5 of them started off on their quest once more after 5 or 10 minutes of taming hair.  
  
"Let's play some sort of game to pass time! Let's play... Truth or Dare!" Said Ames trying to be optimistic.  
  
"But the dares have to be within what we are able to do..." "Truth or Dare? Ooo! I wuv dat game! But I got an even BETTER game!" Tara said happily, whispering into Ames' ear.  
  
"How 'bout that one?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the girls. "Now would be a good time to run." He said.  
  
"I agree." Kurama whispered back. Kuwabara woke up. "Huh? What?" Ames listened for the game. She smiled.  
  
"I wuv that game also! It rules! Hey guys... We're taking a break..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I want to have some fun. And if you don't then both Tara and I will make your life a nightmare beyond all reasons..."  
  
"...Hn."  
  
"YEA! He'll play with us!" Everyone sweatdropped and looked at her.  
  
"I have a brother the same way... The Language of HN's!" They all fell down anime style and Tara sweatdropped.  
  
"Eh heh... Who's going to spin?" She looked around and pulled out a twister board and mat. Suddenly a squirrel came from no where and squeaked.  
  
"He said 'I will!'" Explained Ames.  
  
"And no he's not a mirage..."  
  
"Wow... Just our luck..." Said Yusuke dripping with sarcasm. A whack rang through the clearing that they suddenly arrived in. Ames was dusting her hands off and smiling.  
  
"There. Now... Mr. Squirrel... Spin!" The little squirrel did so and squeaked.  
  
"Right hand Red." SHe said. Kuwabara put his hand on Kurama's head and smiled.  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Baka! Not on HIM! The mat!" Said Ames.  
  
"Oh..." He did so and everyone followed.  
  
"Next..." "Wait! Let me get out MY Twister mat." Said Tara, pulling out a mat of unusual colors.  
  
"Left foot lime." She said, spinning.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the map. "Which one is lime?" The bright green one dummy!" SHe said and whacked him on the head making him fall over and lose the game.  
  
"HA! Kuwa-baka loses first turn! Loser!" She said laughing and placing her left foot on a lime circle.  
  
"That's not nice! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"...Uuuhhh..."  
  
"Stupid ningen..." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Right foot tickle me pink!" Said Tara.  
  
"Dang... this board is confusing!" She said finding Tickle me pink and placing her right foot on it.  
  
"Left pinkie canary yellow." Said Tara.  
  
"Umm... Right." Everyone but Kuwabara was playing the game and getting everything right so far.  
  
"Which yellow is Canary?" said Yusuke.  
  
"This one stupid." Said Ames pointing at a goldenrod circle instead.  
  
"Oh!" He put his hand on it and somehow by the forces of the all magical twister man thing he lost.  
  
"WHAT?! AMES!!"  
  
"Ee hee?" "Right hand blush red." Said Tara. Everyone quickly tried to follow the directions, but in the tangled pile of people, it was almost impossible. Then, Kurama slipped, tripping Kuwabara who made both Koenma and Hiei fall too. All the guys falling triggered the two girls, Botan and Keiko, to topple over too. The game was a complete disaster and it was found that nobody won. In fact, everyone lost.  
  
"There is absolutely no point to this game." mumbled Hiei, who was struggling under the weight of the other four boys.  
  
"Awww. Sure there is!" Said Tara in a cheerful tone. "The point is to either be the last person up, or to be as badly mangled as you can!"  
  
"I've had enough pain for one day..." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Join the club.." Yusuke said to him, groaning in pain.  
  
Botan and Keiko were not hurt, as they fell away from the boys.  
  
"I fear that I must be going." Koenma said, disappearing into a ball of smoke.  
  
Tara stood and looked over the disaster. "Maybe we should play a different game? Any suggestions?"  
  
She had directed the question to the girls, ignoring Kuwabara's suggestion for 'Bloody Knuckles. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL LOST?! I'M HERE!" Shouted Ames from the mat the only one standing and had everything right.  
  
"Hey could someone get off my left foot?" She asked. Tara stared at Ames. "Ok, you won. Now gimme a suggestion for a new game."  
  
All the girls started to think, the Boton started to smile. She looked at Keiko, who started to smile along with her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Tara replied, a smirk on her face. "Erm... OHHHH! CHESS! CHESS!" Ames said bouncing up and down.  
  
"It'll help with the strategies!! And all..."  
  
"Ummmmm... How's about truth or dare?" Said Boton.  
  
"NO CHESS!"  
  
"How about a round polka dancing!"  
  
"But we don't have an accordion Kuwabaka!"  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Truth or dare! The magic Soda bottle!" Said Boton.  
  
"NO! RED ROVER!!" Shouted Keiko.  
  
"No." Said everyone simotaniously.  
  
"..."  
  
"I changed my mind... Truth or dare it is!" Ames said. Tara suddenly held up a shiny clear soda bottle.  
  
"Ohhhhh... shiny... O.O"  
  
"You go first Ames!" Said Tara. She spun. It landed on... VASH!  
  
(Oops... Wrong person.)  
  
Landed on... Hiei!  
  
"Truth or Dare Hiei."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Erm... okay... I dare you to allow Kuwabara date Yukina and not do anything." Tara whispered to Ames. "You missed my idea.. It was.."  
  
She stood up. "AHH! Forget it! We need to get a move on! We finished taming our hair a LOOONG time ago!"  
  
Ames nodded. "She's right! Pack up!"  
  
Everyone did so. Boys traveled with boys. Girls traveled with girls.  
  
"So, what game was it REALLY?" Asked Botan.  
  
Tara whispered it to all of them.  
  
"Not THAT game!" All the other girls said, laughing.  
  
"Yea, that game!" Said Tara, laughing with them.  
  
The she heard a 'Hn..'  
  
Hiei had overheard... EPISODE 5: The Tournament Begins  
  
Ames finally stopped laughing enough to make out a few words.  
  
"Dress up! That'd humiliate them! I love it!" She continued laughing and eventually everyone calmed down.  
  
"Hoooooo... So what are we doing again?"  
  
"Ummmm... What were we doing?" Kuwabaka said stupidly. Tara butted in as the leader.  
  
"We were walking down the path!"  
  
"But WHY are we walking down the path?" Kuwabaka argued.  
  
"To find a great adventure of course!" She replied smartly.  
  
"But... What kind of adventure will we find?" Kurama asked.  
  
"A MINI DARK TOURNAMENT!" Yusuke spoke up doing a very scary and stupid victory sign thingie.  
  
"Guys verses Gals!"  
  
"Gals?" Ames spoke up and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Anyways Tara could kick some butt with her psychic powers!"  
  
"And Ames could scare the heck out of them with those cool little illusion things!" Boton added.  
  
"And Kaeko... wouldn't be able to do a thing!" Yusuke said.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Owww..."  
  
"Can we start now?" Tara asked impatiently. 'Sure!' Tara said. "Lets go! Everyone, write your name on a piece of paper. I will draw them two by two. The two names I pull are fighters. The winner of the match gets their name put back in the jar!"  
  
Everyone put their name in a jar.  
  
"The first match will have... Hiei and ... Kaoubarua" Tara asked.  
  
Yusuke started to laugh. "Kuwabaka, you spelt your OWN NAME wrong!"  
  
Tara went into a circle and called the two fighters to it. "You will fight until the on fighter falls and can't get up or is thrown out of the ring."  
  
Kuwabaka surrendered. He was deathly afraid of Hiei.  
  
Tara looked at Kuwabara and got her cordless microphone out of her bag. "And the winner is Hiei! I hope not ALL that fights are that short. Ames, now YOU can pull two names!"  
  
Tara put Hiei's name back into the jar. "Ooooooooooohhhh... I get to pull names out of the shiny jar!! YEAAAAA! " She said bouncing. Reaching in she grabbed two.  
  
"Tara and... Hiei! What are the odds? " She said smiling like an idiot.  
  
"So... Kurama... who do you think'll win?"  
  
"I'm not sure... To be honest Tara scares me... But they're equally matched."  
  
"Really? You think so?" He nodded.  
  
"Hm. I think Tara will. If her magic doesn't backfire then Hiei's dead."  
  
"But he has the Black Dragon Flame."  
  
"True. But still."  
  
"AMES! YOU'RE THE ANOUNCER!" Tara yelled.  
  
"FINE!" She quickly made a boxing ring with out the little thingies around it and grabbed the cordless microphone.  
  
"Goooooooooooood Day ladies and Gents! Today is the MINI DARK TOURNAMENT between our small group! The next competitors are the evil, black dragon flame, Hades of doom... HIEI!!" She made her magic work to make a small set of stands filled with ogres and demons who were booing and held tomatoes.  
  
"The other is the sweet, hot tempered, little angel, TARA!!" The demon filled stands broke into cheer.  
  
"Heh heh heh... Now...you know the rules. Blah blah ring blaah blah 10 seconds... Blah blah blah... BEGIN!" "Ooo! This will be most entertaining!" Tara said, ignoring the fact that Hiei had drawn his sword and was coming right at Tara. Suddenly, Hiei started to float into the air.  
  
Hiei was a bit startled. "What the hell?" He then noticed that Tara's hair had changed from Brown to Purple and her eyes were lavender. She was surrounded by a purplish aura.  
  
"This is my power. I am a NATURAL psychic, unlike you, who needs the creepy Jagan just to read someone mind." Tara said, smirking.  
  
Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "I TOLD you she was natural. You owe me 10 bucks!"  
  
"Dangit!" Kuwabara swore as he gave Yusuke the money.  
  
Hiei was a bit confused. "How did you-"  
  
Tara stopped him. "Duh! I'm a telepath! I read minds!"  
  
She lifted her arm; her hand clenched into a fist, and started to swing Hiei around. After a few seconds, she started to throw him into various objects, such a trees boulders, and cliffs.  
  
"Ow... That HAS to be painful." Said one of the ogres.  
  
Kurama and the others were shocked. Here was the nice girl they knew turning all-evil and beating the snot out of Hiei. If she didn't have psychic powers, Hiei would be ripping her to shreds.  
  
This really surprised Ames. She was the only one who knew Tara's little secret. She knew she had to tell someone. She was about to burst. The thing she didn't know was how Tara could work up enough courage to hurt her crush.  
  
Then, Tara's mind broke (A term which here means, ''Her powers stopped working.').  
  
"Oh no...." Tara muttered under her breath. Hiei was fast and could tear her to ribbons, so she had to get faster. Her hair changed from its purple to the yellowish-white. She then started zipping around the stadium, with Hiei right behind her.  
  
"Woah! How did she get so fast?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama looked at him. "Lightning is naturally fast, so now she can move quickly. She has the power to change her element to fit her advantage. She knew Hiei was fast, so she had to either be as fast as him, or faster."  
  
"But.." Ames started, "..Judging by the look of things, I don't think Tara is as fast as him.."  
  
Botan and Keiko looked at each other. "I think we know who's winning.."  
  
"DUH!! Tara!" Ames said.  
  
"Well... To me it seems like a tie..." Said Yusuke.  
  
"...TO YOU... You can't see the stupid people anyways! Baka ningin..."  
  
"...Zing..." Said Boton.  
  
"AAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDdd.... Now Hiei is chasing an enhanced speeded Tara around the ring... Let's count how many times they go around! 1.2.3.4.5.6.6.7..7.88.8.9..963418728472 Awwwwww forget it. They're going to fast. Now it's just whose legs can hold out longer! By the way... Place your bets on who'll win! I'm the Booker so give me your money and I'll make sure it gets to you!" Ames said smiling as Yusuke and Kuwabaka pushed each other's faces holding yen.  
  
"I say Hiei!" They said together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll take Tara..." Said Yusuke.  
  
"And I'll take Hiei!"  
  
"That'll be 50 yen each... Thank you! Please come again..."  
  
"I say Tara!"  
  
"That'll be 50 yen... Thank you!"  
  
"Same! Tara!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
This went on and soon there was a pile of Yen next to Ames.  
  
"he hehe heheh Suckers... And... Let's see.... It seems as if Tara's slowing down! Nope! Never mind! She's lapping Hiei! Hiei catch her for crying out loud! Oh.. Nice dodge Tara! You better watch out Hiei! She's a feisty one! It seems Tara's not making any attempt of hurting Hiei. Maybe she's just saving her energy. Ohh! A nasty blow to Tara by Hiei's sword! Only a slice on the cheek though. Eeeee... I'm getting dizzy..." She said and fell down.  
  
"Great! Now we don't know what's-" Right when Yusuke was talking something flew out of the ring and Ames was back up on her feet.  
  
"Tara's out of the ring! 1... 2... 3... 4..."  
  
"GASP! TARA'S OUT!" Said Boton.  
  
"Yes... But She is fighting Hiei..." Kurama added.  
  
"True..."  
  
"8... 9......." Ames looked around as she said the last number.  
  
"10. Hiei's... The winner..." She gulped and handed the microphone to Boton as Hiei stepped out of the ring.  
  
"Simple..." Ames shot him a dirty look as she drew out two more sheets. Her stomach lurched. It was her... against Kurama.  
  
"Uh... Uumm..."  
  
"Oh com'on Ames! Who's going?" Yusuke prodded.  
  
"Kurama against me." She managed as she set the slips down.  
  
"Well... Let's get on with it shall we?" She said feeling cold and sick.  
  
I... have to... fight my crush... oh joy... Well Tara fought hers... and lost. Can I show that much courage?  
  
She thought as she stepped into the ring.  
  
"Ready?" Kurama asked seeing her worried face. Ames shook her head and looked up smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." She said her smile slipping and looking sad.  
  
Tara lay unconscious on the ground. Her eyes fluttered open to seen some of the Yu Yu gang standing around her.  
  
"I lost... didn't I?" She said softly.  
  
"Yes." Yusuke said, nodding. "You almost won, though."  
  
"No." Tara sat up. "I was doomed from the start. I knew I couldn't beat him..."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other. "How?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke whacked him upside the head. "She's a telepath!"  
  
Tara nodded. She tried to get up, but stumbled.  
  
She looked over at Ames and spoke in telepathy. 'Go get 'em, girl!'  
  
She looked over at Hiei and shot him a dirty look. It sent a chill up his spine. He knew what she could REALLY do.  
  
"I can't believe I lost to HIM! If I had just kept running a bit longer, I could have tired him out and-"  
  
Yusuke stopped her. "Uh, Tara? No one can tire Hiei out."  
  
Tara got up and, ignoring the pain, walked over to the YYH gangs reserved audience stand and sat down. "- And used mind control on him..."  
  
She put her face into her hands and sobbed.  
  
She had lost her very first fight. Ames looked at her hurt friend.  
  
'Go get'im girl' echoed through her head.  
  
'Heck... I wish I could...'  
  
She broke her gaze away form the sobbing Tara and focused on Kurama. His friend had hurt her friend.  
  
'Hiei hurt Tara. His friend hurt mine. I... I have to... I know I can... but... UGH SHIMATTA! THIS SUCKS!'  
  
She thought to herself getting mad. They were going to make her choose. They were REALLY going to make her choose. This sucked the fun out of fighting.  
  
"Ready... FIGHT!" Boton shouted. To Ames it seemed like miles away. She stood there not even getting into a stance. Kurama drew his rose whip out and cracked it. Again it seemed like miles away. Ames' lip trembled and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Tara had lost her fight against her crush.  
  
Why can't I?  
  
Because you have pride... She heard her Yami talk. Everything was blurry because of the tears. She could see Kurama charging towards her. She put her head down.  
  
Shhhhhhhhhhic.  
  
It was the sound Ames heard of the whip ripping through her skin. Pain shot up her left arm. She continued just to stand as Kurama came back on her Right arm.  
  
Shhhhhhhhhhic.  
  
Came the sound again. A small sob escaped her mouth. She swallowed and blinked. She was a statue. She didn't flinch from the whip. Nor did she strike back.  
  
What are you doing?! Her Yami yelled at her.  
  
Fight! He's just another guy like from back home! Kick his butt! AMES! LISTEN TO ME!!  
  
She clutched her fists and yelled back at her Yami.  
  
THIS IS MY BATTLE! NOT YOURS! BUT OUT OR I'LL... I'll... I can't even win against my own self... She thought. Clenched fists at her sides bled as her nails dug into her palms.  
  
"What's wrong with Ames?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke who shrugged as a reply.  
  
Ames' mouth moved not making any sound. Kurama had stopped hitting her and had a worried look in his face.  
  
"I can't choose..." SHe whispered loud enough for herself to hear.  
  
"I can't..."She looked back up and stared at Kurama.  
  
"I'm... Sorry..." She said before holding up a hand and sending a huge black blast out of her bloody palm. Her hair flew back and tears streamed with it as she held her power. The wind died down as she put down her hand and looked over where Kurama was thrown. Past and through trees and piles of rubble was scattered along the path. Hovering she quickly went to where he was and sat beside him.  
  
Yusuke stared at the black energy Ames shot out. And she still had the power to walk.... Even hover. He looked over at Hiei and saw his mouth slightly open. Boton and Kaeko were both in silent shock. Kuwabaka was standing next to him eye twitching and shivering. There was one question on everyone's mind.  
  
Did Kurama survive?  
  
Tara looked on at the path if disaster.  
  
She gasped. "How could she do that!"  
  
She ran over to Kurama, with Ames right behind her.  
  
"Is.. is he.. dead?" Ames asked her friend.  
  
"He's alive." Tara said. Ames breathed a sigh of relief. "Just barely. He's breathing, see?"  
  
Tara ran into the ring.  
  
"This matches winner is, Ames." She looked to see Kurama being dragged to the recovery tent. She also looked at the stands to see that REAL demons had started to come to the tournament.  
  
"Boy, word travels fast." Tara gasped.  
  
She reached into the jar and pulled out some names. "The next two victims, Er, contestants, I MEAN FIGHTERS, are Botan and Keiko!"  
  
Botan and Keiko looked at each other. "May the best girl win."  
  
Tara put her hands into the air. "Match three of the Mini Dark Tournament will now BEGIN!" She threw her hand down and jumped out of the ring. Botan was chasing Keiko around with the oar, trying to hit her.  
  
"C'mon Keiko, fight back!" Yusuke shouted at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yusuke, don't be stupid! I don't have anything to fight with!" Keiko shouted back at him.  
  
"You're good at slapping!"  
  
SLAP! A handprint now lay across Yusuke's face. Botan pushed Keiko out of the ring.  
  
"The winner by pushing is Botan!" Tara yelled. The demons and ogres burst into cheering.  
  
Ames sat beside Kurama when he was lifted to be taken to the recovery tent.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered as tears blurred her vision again. She sat there in the grass a changed position to where she was hugging her knees. She floated and resumed standing position.  
  
"I..." She shook her head and walked back to where the mini dark tournament was being held.  
  
"BOTON WINS!" She heard and saw crowds of ogres cheering. She walked over beside Tara and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I hurt him..." She wavered.  
  
"I almost killed him. I..." She swallowed and choked a small sob.  
  
"It's okay... Draw the next two fighters." Tara said trying to calm her and cheer her up. She nodded shakily and reached inside and drew two slips.  
  
"Yusuke and me." She said softly and swallowed.  
  
"Can you fight?"  
  
"Yeah... I think so...," She said. Tara smiled at her.  
  
"Go get'im Tiger." SHe whispered softly Yusuke looked at Ames. "Oh nononono! I'm not fighting her! Not after what she did to Kurama! Kuwabara, how about you fight for me? No one will care if you die!"  
  
"Yukina would!" Kuwabara replied.  
  
"How do YOU know that?" Yusuke asked him, emphasizing 'you'.  
  
Tara smirked. "So Yusuke, do you quit?"  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"I think you got it made!" Tara whispered to Ames. "Now no one wants to fight you.  
  
Ames frowned. "That's going to make this tournament oh so much less interesting."  
  
Tara looked down at the ground and a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. "You know, I let him win. I wasn't as courageous as you. You nearly killed him! I couldn't even bear to HIT Hiei.."  
  
She fell to her knees. Ames kneeled down next to her.  
  
"I'd do anything to get back into the tournament."  
  
"Wait!" Ames started, "If you couldn't bear to hit him, how could you use your powers?"  
  
"Well, I am split into three people. Me, the good side, Final Lia, the bad side, and Pikari, a combination of us. When I was fighting Hiei, somehow Final had awoken, and she began to fight Hiei. I fought with her, and the mind broke, resulting in my return and the loss of my powers. I wasn't muttering 'Uh-Oh' because my mind broke, or because Hiei was about to kill me. I said that because, because..." Tara broke into tears.  
  
"Because Final Lia has returned. And now.. It's only a matter of time before she fully takes over." Ames blinked a few times and stood up. She knew Tara could fight. But nobody else knew that. It was only because of Hiei.  
  
"I know what you mean... my Yami wouldn't be quiet about fighting. I really don't have middle. But I have a feeling it's the same... Well... what have you done in the past to make Final Lia butt out?" She waited for the answer as she ripped up Yusuke's name and drew two more.  
  
"The next fighters are Boton and a member from the audience!" She said glancing down at Tara and scribbling something down and slipping it into the jar.  
  
She deserves another chance...  
  
"Do we have any volunteers?" She said seeing the whole audience raise their hands.  
  
"Uh... Um... Okay..." She stalled until a big burley guy finally broke the wall and walked into the ring.  
  
"I will fight the little girl!" He said with a German accent.  
  
"Um.. Boton... I'd watch my back if I were you." Ames said to her friend. Boton gulped and went in the ring.  
  
"BEGIN!" Boton got her oar ready to fight and smiled.  
  
"After you sir." She said.  
  
"My pleasure." He said and stumbled forward with his fist. Boton let out a meep before leaping onto her oar and soaring upwards making him miss. She did the anime raspberry. He growled, grabbed her oar from under her and broke it.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Little girl's run out of tricks." He said. Boton fell and he caught her and grinned evilly.  
  
"I GIVE UP! PUT ME DOWN YOU UGLY OGRE!"  
  
"Umm... I DECLARE THE OGRE THE WINNER! Boton loses!"  
  
-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!HHH!H!HH!HHHASYYAYWHSAHYSY!SS!HYSHY!HYS!YS!YY!Y!SY!YYS!YY SYYYAY!YY!YAYYAYA!Y!YAYAY!-  
  
(crowd going wild)  
  
"Here's your lovely parting gift! Please some again!" Ames said handing him a pink teddy bear.  
  
"Thank you so much!" He said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"No prob!" She replied smiling.  
  
"The next two are..."  
  
"Ames wins!"  
  
Ames was shocked.  
  
"Ok. Pack up! Let's go on a journey!" Tara said!  
  
After about an hour, everything was packed up. "So, we got a business now?" Yusuke asked Tara.  
  
"Yep." Tara replied. "We can make a lot of money off this stuff!"  
  
"But what if you get beaten again?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Tara smirked. "Then I will personally punish the one who beat me.."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were sorry they asked. Tara took another look at Hiei and sighed.  
  
'Lets hope she never returns..'  
  
Hehehehe... Oh.. I will... Ames created a temporary stretcher for Kurama as they traveled. She suddenly felt tied as she trudged on their 'quest'. 'It's just the day... It's been long...  
  
"Tara?" She said quietly.  
  
"Yes Ames?" Said her friend falling in line with Ames.  
  
"I...I wouldn't have gotten through this with out you."  
  
"Through what?" Ames'eyes went sad and she glanced behind her at the floating stretcher holding Kurama.  
  
"Ohh.. It's okay. You never know what'll happen between you two..."  
  
Yusuke poked Hiei seeing him raise an eyebrow at nothing.  
  
"What's up shorty?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei replied dropping the look and smiling slightly.  
  
Ames was now smiling thanks to her friend cheering her up.  
  
"Domo Arigato..." Ames said her usual self. Tara's smiled slipped. Ames caught this and cocked her head.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking... About how you were able to near kill the one you love... or crush... and how I... lost. I mean.. No offense, but I have probably more power than you!"  
  
Hiei raised another eyebrow as he thought about what Tara said. The only person Tara fought was... himself.  
  
"Crap..." He said, blushing.  
  
"What for shorty?" Yusuke said.  
  
"N-nothing..." He replied, losing the blush.  
  
Ames looked at her friend.  
  
"No. You really don't want to go through what I went through. It was really painful. I mean... REALLY painful." Ames replied.  
  
Kurama's head pounded.  
  
"Ugh... What happened..." He muttered. Pain shot through his back. The fight popped into his mind.  
  
"Ames..." He whispered.  
  
"Guys! Stop! Kurama's waking up!" Ames said setting the stretcher down carefully. She and Tara rushed to his side as his eyes fluttered open. Ames' eyes welled up in tears of joy that he was alive.  
  
"Oh." She had to resist hugging him right there on the spot so that she didn't kill him.  
  
"Hold still." She whispered getting next to him on her knees and holding her hands over him healing most of his wounds. She then put her hands down smiling and fell onto his chest asleep. Tara smiled at Ames. "See? I told cha! He was alive!" She laughed a bit and turned around to face everyone. Paying no attention to everyone else, she began to dance playfully to a song she was humming in her head. After she was a few meters away from the group, she turned to face a happy Ames and a pained Kurama.  
  
Tara sat down on a rock and softly began to sing a lullaby.  
  
'In the twilight of the night,  
  
I swear I felt your heart,  
  
beating its rhythmic sound.  
  
A trick of your heart,  
  
A trick of my mind,  
  
The feeling that was never found.  
  
In the darkness of a dream,  
  
I swear I heard your voice,  
  
Ringing in its gentle tone.  
  
A trick of my heart,  
  
A trick of my mind,  
  
The kindness that had never shone.'  
  
A voice in her mind awoke. 'Your mother's song again.. Stop thinking about her.'  
  
'I can't help it!' Tara thought to the voice. 'If she was here, she'd understand how I feel.  
  
The voice sighed. 'Well, crying isn't going to get Hiei to like you anymore than he does now. You just may have to think of another way.' Kurama smiled a little at the girl asleep on his chest. It was because of her that he was almost dead and that he was alive. She was crying before. Sobbing even.  
  
Maybe it was hard for her to hurt somebody.  
  
"That was a beautiful song Tara." He said as he lifted Ames' body and got up. The stretcher was gone because she was asleep so he carried her as they walked.  
  
"Did I miss anything while I was knocked out?" He said beside Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"Ames won the mini tournament. After what she did to you it was my turn and..." He shuddered.  
  
"It was awesome! I can't really believe she did that!" Said Tara popping up beside Yusuke.  
  
"AH! Don't do that!"  
  
"Heh..." Kurama chuckled a bit before almost dropping Ames because of pain in his left shoulder.  
  
"Something wrong Kurama?" Yusuke asked looking at his, now kneeling friend.  
  
"No... Just a bit tired." He said getting back up with a glance to his shoulder seeing something weird.  
  
I'll check it out later. He thought before starting to walk again.  
  
After a while it started to get dark.  
  
"Guys. WE should set up camp. It's getting late." Said Tara stopping and unpacking some stuff.  
  
"Yeah! I could use a good night's sleep!" Yusuke said yawning. Kurama was still carrying Ames and soon set her down near where the fire was going to be. Before getting up he stroked away a hair on Ames' head before going to get wood and start the fire.  
  
Once everyone was asleep he took off his shirt to inspect his shoulder. There was a few black-ish purple marks around it and spiraling down his arm to about his biceps.  
  
"Weird..." He said before getting into his sleeping bag and falling soundly asleep. But little did the others know that there was a pair of yellow eyes watching from the darkness. Everyone was sound asleep. Then, a scream pierced the air.  
  
"Let go of me, you ugly old thing!" The voice yelled.  
  
"That's a perfect description of Genkai! It really MUST be bad!" Yusuke said. He ran out of his tent and found Tara and Ames struggling against one large demon. It was bigger than anyone they had ever seen.  
  
Kurama used his Rose whip to cut off the demons legs, but they grew right back!  
  
Hiei tried to decapitate the demon, but his head amount kept doubling.  
  
The demon began to squeeze Tara and Ames until a crack was heard, and Tara fell limp in the demons hands. Her eyes were still open and her mouth was dripping blood. She looked as though she was trying to talk.  
  
Then, her hair turned jet-black, and her eyes were now a reddish color.  
  
'Don't mess with me! Kiss off!'  
  
Tara let out a powerful Spirit Wave, which cause the demons hand to explode. It did not grow back.  
  
"Keep the hands off." Her voice was different.  
  
Then, lightning started to strike everywhere. One bolt struck the other demons hand, causing him to let go of Ames.  
  
"Eh eh eh! Look, but don't touch!" The thunderbolts focused on the demon. When the united bolts struck him, he exploded.  
  
That's when the Yu Yu Gang realized, that this was not Tara. Ames screamed slightly as she woke up and landed like a cat on the ground in a crouching position.  
  
"Did you win Tara?" She asked smiling and looking at Final Lia.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"I am not she... I am Final Lia!"  
  
"Final Lia? Tara's evil side..." Ames whispered. The moon gave Final Lia's body an eerie glow as she smirked. Kuwabara ran out of his tent in little teddy bear PJ's and holding his little teddy bear.  
  
"Whoa! Tara CAN fight! She's cool!"  
  
"I'm... cool? AWWWWWW! THAT'S THE NICEST THING ANYONE'S EVER SAID TO ME! COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUGGLE! You may be ugly but STILL!" Said Final Lia.  
  
"...You AREN'T TARA! AHHHHHHHHH!" He started running around running from her.  
  
"...Is anyone else confused?" Asked Yusuke tilting his head.  
  
"Aye." Said Ames raising a finger. Final Lia ran after Kuwabara and hit her head on a low branch. Two other bodies appeared and Tara's was one of them.  
  
"TARA!" Ames shouted glad to see her best friend.  
  
"Owww..." Ames ran over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I think so..." She said rubbing her head. SHe looked around.  
  
"FINAL LIA!" "Why the hell is she here?" Tara yelled, pointing at Final Lia.  
  
"I could ask the very same thing about you!" Final Lia yelled back.  
  
"And why were you making me look like a double timer?? Nobody EVER goes after Kuwabaka!"  
  
"Nobody except me!"  
  
Both the girls growled at each other and looked as though they were going to rip each other apart.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko struggled to keep them from doing so.  
  
Tara looked at the YYH Group. "Which one of you idiots released the Spawn of Evil?"  
  
Final Lia stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. (I don't even know why they call it that.)"At least I'm not ugly like you." Final Lia snickered.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Finalia. "Uuuh, Tara, who is that?"  
  
"Final Lia." Tara said. "Or Final for short. She's like a Yami for me. An evil Yami to be exact.."  
  
"Don't change the subject. We're trying to best each other." Final said.  
  
Tara thought for a moment. "OH! At least IM not in love with an idiot!"  
  
"At least I'm not in love with a pin-headed freak." Final retorted.  
  
Tara felt herself growing hot with blush. You keep anyone from seeing the blush, she tackled Final. "Take that back!!!"  
  
"Nevah!" Final yelled. The two girls were fighting each other in a way that looked like tackle football Ames watched the girls fight and let out a loud whistle.  
  
"GUYS! Or... GIRLS! Personal foul on Final! Tara wins! Now... can we talk about this?" She received a NO! from the both of the girls.  
  
"Meeeee... I know! Let's play a game!"  
  
"Ames? Are you sure now is the time for games?" Kurama said his left shoulder bandaged along with other parts.  
  
"Just go with it... Okay. DO you want to play or not?!" SHe yelled getting attention from the two fighting girls each strangling each other.  
  
"Final, over there. Tara over there." She said pointing in opposite directions. They reluctantly let go of each other's throat and sat on stumps apart from each other.  
  
"Kuwabara..." Final said patting the seat beside her.  
  
"Gulp... Uh heh heh..." He said sweatdropping and getting an evil glance before rushing to her side.  
  
"Gimme a huggle..." She said holding her arms wide.  
  
"AHHHHHH! URIMESHI! HELP ME!" He shouted being glomped by Final.  
  
"ENOUGH! The game is which one of you can make the realistic looking dog out of anything and using anything."  
  
"Anything?" They said together perking up.  
  
"Yep! Who ever wins, judged by our judges, cannot touch the other person and same goes for the loser. If either does then I, myself and others, will permanently suspend you from the tournament and you shall get none of the profit and will work as a rodie. BEGIN!" Final's hair quickly turn brown as she worked with the earth while Tara ran over to Ames and whispered in her ear. Knowing her friend would do this and win she created a small puppy that looked so real that you wouldn't even know it wasn't.  
  
Once Final was done...  
  
"Okay! Judging!"  
  
"Well... Tara's is really cool and realistic while..." Yusuke looked at Final's pile of dripping mud and leaves.  
  
"Final's is a bit lacking. I say Tara!"  
  
"Hn. Tara." Hiei said.  
  
"I say Tara's!" Kurama said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"OH COME ON! FINAL'S IS A BUNCH OF STICKS!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabaka getting an evil glance from Final before looking at Ames.  
  
"Sic' 'em girl!" She said giving her permission to rip him to shreds.  
  
"AW censored!!" Yusuke said.  
  
(I put the censored...)  
  
"I declare TARA the winner!" Shouted Ames reaching behind her and pulling out a cute little puppy that was real.  
  
(I DON'T CARE WHERE IT CAME FROM! LEAVE ME ALONE!)  
  
"AWWWWWWWW!" She huggled it while in the background screams from Yusuke and a series of thuds could be heard. Final walked in dusting her hands and smiling.  
  
"Stupid nerd... PUPPY!" She said before smiling evilly. Ames brought over some roses and gave them to Tara.  
  
Kurama searched his hair, then glared at Ames. "You put MY rose in there too"  
  
Ames nodded in triumph. "Yeppers!"  
  
Tara started bowing and blowing kisses to everyone. " Thank you! Thank you! I feel so loved! Thank you!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sweatdropped.  
  
Ames shook her head and put a leash on the puppy.  
  
"What're we gunna name 'im?" She said walking along to the next town that had appeared because Shippo's the author and all.  
  
"How about Necro?..." Final said.  
  
"Death?! Why are we going to name a PUPPY Death?! It's plain insanity! I like it!" Ames said.  
  
"We can train it to carry our stuff and be a guard dog! And make it fight in the dark tournament!"  
  
"Awww shut up Yusuke. It won't be able to fight yet..." Said Tara. The little puppy growled slightly and looked over to some trees where a rabbit was. Ames stopped and unhooked the leash letting the puppy go and devour the little bunny.  
  
"I think he's fine..." She said as blood squirted everywhere.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." The group said.  
  
"I think the dog's really a wolf. GO FOR THE SPLEEN!!" Shouted Final.  
  
"Shut up! Go for the kidneys!" Kuwabaka said.  
  
"But my love..." Everything froze. The puppy looked at Final and the rabbit dropped from his mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
The group: oo;;  
  
"Don't make me hurt you..."  
  
"Okay continuing!" Shouted Ames and leashed the puppy back up. She handed it to Tara and went to the side of the road and picked a very nice looking rose and ran over to Kurama.  
  
"Here you go... For me stealing your other one." She said blushing.  
  
Ohhhhhhh boy... You're getting a kissy kissy... LEMME OUT! Her yami said.  
  
"Ames? Did you hear me? I said we're here." Kurama said with a worried look. Ames nodded at him and continued walking. Catching up to Tara she tapped her friend on the back.  
  
"Tara. My Yami's getting ruffled... I don't know how much longer I can hold her..." She said before getting an evil laugh from in her head.  
  
"I gotta go!" She said before rushing back, past Kurama who turned and looked.  
  
"Ames? Something wrong?"  
  
"NO!" She yelled back being hit by branches and other things.  
  
"Wait up then! I'll go with you!" He shouted and ran after her.  
  
"My yami can't come out... she'll ruin everything..." She said to herself.  
  
A darker form of herself ran in pace with her as she got to a clearing where she skid to a stop.  
  
"Something wrong Ames?" Said a solid Yami.  
  
"You now have a body of your own... Now git." Ames said coldly as Kurama came up behind her.  
  
"We have company..."  
  
"I know. He's here to observe."  
  
"Observe what?"  
  
"Our fight." She said strongly as Kurama put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Our fight eh? Well then..."  
  
"Kiya back off!" Ames said.  
  
"I have my life and I don't need evil in it! I will defeat you!" She said glaring at her other self.  
  
"You've grown stronger with your boyfriend here." Said Kiya.  
  
Ames blushed deeply and fumed.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" She yelled tackling her self to the ground. Kurama stood there sorta stricken that Ames' yami said that.  
  
Boyfriend?  
  
"YOU JERK! KURAMA'S JUST A FRIEND!"  
  
"Then explain why you were all broken up about almost killing him when you've done so many in the spirit world." Kiya argued coolly sending Ames back and off guard. She didn't see the foot coming towards her as she stared at the ground.  
  
"AMES!" Kurama said running and suddenly appearing in front of her taking the harsh kick.  
  
"KURAMA!" He was sent through trees and finally slumped against one motionless.  
  
"That's it..." Ames whispered feeling mad. She raised her hand and shot the same blast of energy that she did Kurama the day before... only 100 times stronger.  
  
Kuwabara shuddered as behind him a bubble dome thing rose up full of energy.  
  
"Guys... I'm getting that feel-EEP!" He said turning around seeing the bubble.  
  
"GUYS! LOOK!!" He said practically spazzing out. Tara, Yusuke, Keiko, Boton, Final, and any other people looked behind at the blast dying down.  
  
"Ames..." Tara whispered and shot off teleporting from tree to tree making her way.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Kiya took the blow full blast and laughed.  
  
"Fool! You can't kill me! You can't do any damage to me! I am you!" She said raising her hand and grinning.  
  
"But... It's a different story for me..." She said as Kurama's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Tara sighed. "I fight my Yami, she fights her yami. How ironic."  
  
"TELL me about it.." Final said, adding a snicker.  
  
Everybody was now having tea while waiting for Ames to finish fighting.  
  
"This is getting old.." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yep." Keiko replied.  
  
Ames was rolling around, trying to keep the pointy stick the yami had from touching her face. "My face! NUUUU"  
  
"Your move." Tara said. She was dueling Hiei in Yu-Gi-Oh. Hiei was desperate for something fun to do, so he turned to Tara's idea.  
  
"I'm playing the Rude Kaiser in attack mode." He said.  
  
Kurama was playing chess with Kuwabara, who was losing very badly.  
  
"I'll never get this dumb game.."  
  
Ames stood up and help up a palm.  
  
"No more."  
  
"You give?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"YES! I WIN!"  
  
"Wrong. We both win."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well.. I figure since can't hurt you because you feed off my being then if I give up then that means YOU give up so I win!"  
  
"What... Darn! You know... You're not so bad after all Ames. Very clever and cunning... LIKE ME! Friends?"  
  
"Sure! " Ames said smiling.  
  
"Checkmate. Good game Kuwabara."  
  
"Right now... what's the horse's name?"  
  
"It's hopeless..." Kurama said sighing.  
  
"And... I attack with Dark Magician girl with 6 Dark Magicians in our graveyards so I win! Oh yeah oh yeah... You got beat by a girl!" Said Tara finishing her final attack.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said ignoring her gloating.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko had gotten into an arm wrestle and Yusuke was winning.  
  
"NYA! I'm gunna-"  
  
WHUMP!!  
  
"I was holding back..." Keiko said smirking and dusting her hands off.  
  
"Heh. So Ames who won?" Tara asked as Ames and Kiya walked towards them.  
  
"No one." She replied smiling.  
  
"...Okay... NOW! The mini Dark Tournament!" Yusuke shouted eager to get on with #2 Everyone started to build the stadium and invited the whole town to watch.  
  
Tara stepped up onto the stadium. "Hello! Welcome to the Mini Dark Tournament! This tournament is between our group, who happens to have.." She pulled out two names and gasped. "Me and Hiei up fist. I think this jar is rigged..."  
  
Hiei and Tara stepped up to the stadium.  
  
Ames yelled out the fight, and then.. it began.  
  
"Ok, Hiei. This time, I'm NOT holding back."  
  
She focused all of her energy on Hiei to do the exact same psychic attack, but Hiei knew what to expect.  
  
He jumped into the air, bringing out his sword.  
  
Tara saw Hiei coming down. She sent a powerful psychic blast upward at Hiei to knock him back. She then quickly changed her element.  
  
"Now, it's over.." Tara said, smirking. She did a few spells summoning moves and suddenly, the sky was pitch black and it became very windy. It started to spark.  
  
With a quick flick of her hand, she sent dozens of lightning bolts at Hiei. The lightning bolts fused together into a dragon shape.  
  
"Fell the wrath.... Of.... The Sky Static Dragon!" That was the name of the spell, 'Sky Static Dragon.' The dragon had hit Hiei.  
  
Now, Hiei wasn't moving, or breathing. Tara wasn't even sure if a heartbeat was present.  
  
Ames shook her head. "He didn't even have a chance, just like Kurama.."  
  
Ames scrambled up to the stadium. "The winner by possible death is... Tara." She opened the mind link between Tara and herself. "I think he's dead. My prediction was correct. If your magic doesn't backfire, Hiei's dead."  
  
Everyone gasped at Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to their fallen friends' side. "I guess there's a first time for everything." He checked the heartbeat. "My god! Shorty's still alive!!"  
  
Kuwabara gasped. "Even after all that?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, and heard Hiei mumbling. "Stop it. She got me down. If I had just gotten up, I could have beaten her a second time."  
  
"No, I think she KNEW that you were going to jump out of the way of the psychic stuff."  
  
"How?" Hiei asked. He knew what was coming.  
  
Yusuke knocked Hiei on the head. "She's a telepath! Don't tell me that your hair is rooted down to the brain!"  
  
Tara giggled at Yusuke's joke and turned to Hiei. "I got my revenge!! Ahahahahaah!" Ames grinned and pulled two names out having Kurama and herself again.  
  
"Joy. Here we go again." She said out loud.  
  
"Well I'm here so I might as well go ahead..." She said stepping into the ring. Kurama did the same.  
  
"...He's risking it? After what she did last time? The guy's nuts!"  
  
"I hope he comes out alive..." Boton said agreeing with Yusuke.  
  
"...Hn."  
  
"Don't worry! I'm going to have more fun with him this time..." She said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Hee hee hee..."  
  
"And I won't be easily defeated..." He said also smiling.  
  
"This should be interesting..." Tara shouted fight and Ames quickly did Summer Triangle, but Kurama quickly dodged and swiped with his Rose Whip hitting her square on her cheek.  
  
"...Why you..." She said looking very mad as he hurried and whipped her arm using incredible speed.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"This isn't a party you know..." He said smirking at her.  
  
"...Grrrrr..." She she lunged at him tackling him to the ground but she soon was yelping in pain as he held her arm twisted behind her back.  
  
"Owww... take... THIS!" She yelled flipping him off but he gracefully landed in a crouch.  
  
"Ohhhh... Dang it!" She said quickly getting up and holding her hand up.  
  
"Oh no you don't..." He said rushing her and hitting her hand making it bleed and slightly numbing it and inflicting enough pain to make her attack not work.  
  
"Darn it!" She said as she leapt into the air and hovered.  
  
"Poro!" She said and a little ferret came up to her.  
  
"Awww... Dere you are... sic 'em." She said pointing at Kurama who was now behind her and gave a very harsh blow to her back leaving a long cut down to the bone.  
  
"Ga!" Ames gasp and soon fell from the air landing in Kurama's Arms who carried her to the Recovery tent.  
  
"The ties are even..." He said as he walked.  
  
"I declare Kurama the winner!" Tara shouted and cheers arose from the crowd.  
  
"She's unconscious..." Kurama said to Yusuke knowing he wasn't caring.  
  
"She was holding back..." Kurama said thinking to himself. Just then a loud roar blasted through the air. Botan knew something was wrong. She turned to her friend and asked, "Did you hea- OH MY GOSH!"  
  
Her friend was frozen. The roar seemed to only affect her. She wasn't breathing OR blinking and the only sign of life was her heartbeat.  
  
Botan turned around to see a large bat demon in the ring. "What do you want?"  
  
The demon laughed. "Her. She's my puppet now.."  
  
Tara suddenly stood up and sent a Fireball flying towards Botan. It hit, throwing her back. Yusuke was next, he was blasted with a ball of lightning, as was Kurama.  
  
Keiko and Kuwabara were next, hit with gusts of wind.  
  
All that was left was Hiei. Then Tara's eyes suddenly regained their sparkle. She was sweating, She was fighting the control..  
  
Botan was able to stay awake. "Fight it, Tara. Fight it!"  
  
Ames felt her extraordinary demon healing powers working as the bleeding stopped and she stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes only to met by a loud roar that messed up her hair.  
  
"Oh god..." SHe whispered as she went out of the tent, holding onto the walls for support and wincing every now and then from her skin snaking closer together.  
  
SHe saw her friend floating, eyes shining in all, and almost cried from the shock of her friend hurting everyone else. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she kept healing and she limped closer.  
  
Tara's eyes went evil once more and she shot a giant rock at Ames whose eyes went wide as she leapt on top of it and off again.  
  
"Tara!" She yelled. Her eyes shone once more and her mouth moved.  
  
"Help me..." Ames lip read and set on a determined face, which suddenly disappeared because she knew she couldn't help. Tara had to do this herself. The twinkle left her eyes once more and she aimed at Hiei who got ready. Her hand rose once more but it suddenly changed to the bat and shot him down.  
  
"I'm... not... your... PUPPET!" She yelled pummeling him.  
  
Ames smiled widely and yelped.  
  
"GO TARA! Kill him! Kick his butt!" Tara paused holding the bat by the collar.  
  
"You made the wrong move by making me hurt my friends... by ruining our fun... and most importantly making me TRY to hurt the guy I like... You won't live. Trust me." She said and practically shot the guy to the earth's core.  
  
Slowly but surely everyone started to wake when she stepped off the ring and smiled. Hiei's eyes grew wide with confusion. 'Did... she just say that out loud??'  
  
"Great job Tara! You d-" Ames was cut off as the last of her skin mended together.  
  
"Itai... Man. Good job. Any chance that some one will give me a back massage?" After that incident, nearly everyone was either afraid of Tara, or just didn't want to get sick.  
  
Tara took one step toward Kuwabara and he backed away from her, screaming like a little girl.  
  
Then, Tara couldn't take anymore.  
  
"damn! That wasn't me, you idiots! I was being controlled, can't you see that? If I not been under that stupid bats control, I wouldn't have hurt you!" She was almost in tears. That bats foolish act had turned her into what Tara had never wanted to be. That bat had turned her into a feared leader. She didn't want to be feared.  
  
"Fine. If this is the way you want it. You would probably like it better if I had left." A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Ames ran over to stop her friend, but Tara backed away. "It's for your own good. Everyone is after me. I don't want to endanger any of you. Farewell.."  
  
And with that last word, Tara had teleported somewhere, somewhere where no one would ever find her.  
  
Ames reached into the air where Tara was a minute ago. Ames held her head high and turn on them anger in her eyes.  
  
"You damn fools!" She said her eyes blazing.  
  
"You might not of known her for that long but hell, you should at least know SOMEWHAT that Tara's a great person! You all a freakin' idiots!" She said pushing a hand out to her side. SHe stared at their faces and heard the roaring of the crowd.  
  
"We might as well continue. No use getting a town riot because we didn't fight." She said her eyes cold and her heart turning hard.  
  
She went on with her business alone.  
  
"Hey Ames look," Yusuke said approaching her but only got a stare of daggers and ice back.  
  
"Eesh..." He said holding up two hands in defense. He walked back over to the others rubbing his neck.  
  
"She's mad..."  
  
"Naw you think Kuwabaka! We did just make her lose her best friend!"  
  
"This tension won't get us anywhere..." Kurama said stepping between the boys.  
  
"I'll go talk to her and see if anything can calm her down..."  
  
"Your funeral..." Yusuke said looking after Kurama as he walked towards Ames.  
  
"What do you want?" She said not looking up from her rope tying.  
  
"TO talk."  
  
"Go talk to the guys." She said coldly glancing at him.  
  
"Look Ames, I know that you're hurt about Tara leaving but-"  
  
"Hurt? HURT? You think I'm just mildly hurt? You must be crazy. I'm wounded! And because of you all! And that damned bat demon!" She said clenching her jaw.  
  
"I don't care for any of you any more... Just leave me alone." Kurama looked hurt before grabbing her arms and twisting her towards him. At first fear filled her before it was replaced with the cool touch of unforgivefulness.  
  
"Let go." She said.  
  
"No. Listen."  
  
"Let me go god dammit!" She said struggling but to no avail.  
  
"Ames listen to me!" Kurama said shaking her slightly. She glared at him mouth clenched and hands ready to kill if nessicary. [Tara's POV]  
  
It's the way I stare at him, the way he stares back. It's times like those that make me wonder has he found out? Has he found out my secret. Part of me hopes he has the other hopes he hasn't.  
  
Hiei....  
  
I never liked him that much when we first met, but.. Over time...  
  
OH! What am I thinking? It's not like I'm.. I'm.. In love with him, or anything! Oooh.. My head is spinning... I can't argue with myself anymore! I just can't! But others.. just don't see him the way I do.  
  
I never realized... the more I was around him, the more I grew to love him..  
  
How could this happen to me? Why did it have to be him? He would never love me back...  
  
He just... doesn't understand what love is. He just sits there, with the same look in his face. He seems angry at the world. Can I manage to break through that and help him see what the world is really like?  
  
I hope.. but for now, I can confess in my mind.. I think I have those feelings.. but I'm not sure..  
  
Hiei...  
  
I think I've fallen in love.. with you.  
  
[Ends Tara's POV]  
  
A twig cracking disturbed her thinking, and then she was pulled into a bush. Then a high pitched, ear shattering scream filled the air.  
  
And Ames picked up that scream. Ames' ear twitched as she heard the scream. Her eyes grew wide with both relief and fear for her friend.  
  
"Kurama? Did you hear that?" He nodded and let go of Ames. Immediately she shot off at full speed towards where the scream was coming from.  
  
Just wait Tara... I'm coming... She thought her legs moving unusually faster than usual. Using her arms to guard her face from the branches and other things.  
  
Bursting into where Tara was Ames gasped. A mutated cat demon stood there grinning evilly.  
  
"Oooohh... goody... More fun." It said, the voice raspy and cracking.  
  
"I'm not prey." Ames said coldly still having Tara's leaving affect her as the cat held Tara's form.  
  
"Tara!" She breathed and narrowed her eyes. She held her hand ready to fight but the demon caught her off guard as a mangled claw hit her side ramming her into a tree. Temporarily paralyzed she sat there her breath short watching what the demon would do. Tara began to softly chant a spell, but the cat demon heard her. "Quiet, you!" He yelled, grabbing Tara's neck and lifting her above the ground.  
  
Tara struggled and tried to pry the clawed demon paws off of her neck with her own hands, gasping for breath.  
  
Kurama used the rose whip and wrapped it around the devil cat's arm. After one quick backward pulling movement (with Hiei and Yusuke's help), the arm came right off and a bleeding Tara fell to the ground.  
  
"Tara! NO!" Ames yelled, charging.  
  
Kurama threw the whip out again, a tied the demon down, giving Ames a clear shot, and as this happened, Tara chanted the spell completely, and then, she fell limp. No breathing, heart beat.  
  
"Tara.... NOOOOOOO!" Ames yelled, blowing up the demon with a spell. Her face was covered with tears. She didn't want to face the truth.  
  
"Tara..."  
  
She's gone....  
  
"Tara.. I'm sorry.. I didn't get here in time..." Ames knelt down beside her friends body.  
  
"Correction.." Kurama said. "We ALL didn't get here in time."  
  
Botan was in the background, trying to comfort Keiko. The girls, Ames, Keiko, and Botan had become better friends with Tara then boys did.  
  
Kuwabara jumped for joy. "No more scary psychic girl! WOOT!"  
  
He received a glare from everyone on the team.  
  
"Eep! I'll be quiet." he squeaked. If looks could kill Kuwabara would be overkill. Ames' look alone could've killed him. Averting her gaze she hugged her knees to herself crying freely and wanting out of life. Kurama knelt beside Ames and put a hind on her shoulder.  
  
"I should have been here..." She whispered to Kurama and to herself.  
  
"Ames... it's okay. Things happen."  
  
"But why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Kuwabara die instead?!" She said fiercely looking into Kurama's eyes.  
  
"Why couldn't somebody else..." She said her voice dropping back down to a whisper. Kurama was silent his eyes downcast and sad.  
  
"I don't know..." He said looking at Ames and patting her shoulder.  
  
Ames lightly smiled and wiped a tear away on the back of her hand. She looked at the body of her friend again when she noticed her moving.  
  
"Oh my god..." Ames said.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked looking at Ames questionably.  
  
"Tara... she... she just moved. I swear I just saw her move!" She said her eyes becoming brighter.  
  
"What's up?" Boton said with Keiko beside her.  
  
"Tara's moving!" Ames said smiling widely now.  
  
Maybe things are looking up... Tara's eye's opened and she slowly sat up.  
  
"TARA!" Ames cried, hugging Tara.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Tara pushed Ames off of her and stood up. "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"T-Tara? Is that you?" Ames asked, sniffling. Tara looked at her. "Of coarse it's me. Now, I'd like to get back to fighting."  
  
She pushed her way back to the stadium, knocking Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan down.  
  
"That's not the Tara we know." Botan said, following her. "She could be possessed." Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke looked at him with a puzzled look. "What"  
  
"Idiot. Spirits who have no body will search out a freshly killed one and take over that body."  
  
"With a soul, the body can run." Kurama added.  
  
The team followed Tara back to the stadium.  
  
Ames sighed and looked on at her friend. "What if she is possessed....?" Ames sighed. Her life was getting way to complicated. Every since the rip in the worlds occurred. It hit her.  
  
"The rip! Oh my god! The rip in between the worlds!" She said.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"There was a rip in-between the worlds! That's why I'm here! Shimatta!" She said explaining very quickly that it was a miracle that he understood her.  
  
"That's what Koenma wanted us to do! Kuso!" She said pacing furiously. She groaned, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Ames calm down!" Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah! Cool it! It's not like demons are taking over!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Doofus! Demons are swarming the place now! You really fit to your nickname Kuwabaka!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"You live up to your name! Why not be proud!" Ames shot back.  
  
"Shut up!" He said.  
  
"You! Mama's boy! You have cottons for brains! Your hair goes deeper that it seems."  
  
"Why you..." Kuwabara lunged at Ames who easily dodged and raised a hand to strike him when Kurama caught it.  
  
"Kurama let go! All this is his fault! If he hadn't opened his big mouth then Tara would still be here and her usual self! The big baka!" She said her voice reaching a high volume. She raised her free hand to strike Kuwabara who was cowering on the ground below her. Kurama caught that too.  
  
"Ames no. This isn't the time. You can pummel someone else into the ground later. Just not now okay?" She turned her head to Kurama and back down at Kuwabara as she narrowed her eyes and spat the ground next to the quivering idiot.  
  
"You were lucky this time..." She said her voice chilling and evil as she yanked her hands away and stalked after her best friend. At the stadium, since the Yu Yu gang wasn't there, Tara decided to entertain herself by fighting the guests. She was crushing me.  
  
After knocking the spit out of the 56th opponent,  
  
Tara stood up, smirking.  
  
"Which one of you weaklings are next?"  
  
The crowd backed away, trying to get as far away as she could.  
  
"Tch! You guy are pathetic! I could take all of you on at the same time, right now! Come on!"  
  
"Don't encourage them.." Tara turned around to see Yusuke laughing. "You don't REALLY want them to attack you. Not all at once, at least."  
  
Tara growled at him. "I could take you on, instead then."  
  
Yusuke laughed again. "Go ahead! Try to hit me!" Tara charged at him and punched him, and did something that Yusuke didn't expect. She took out the Shock Waver and jammed it into his chest, giving him the most painful electrocution of his life. Ames watched Yusuke get electrocuted and chuckled. She had spotted some of the old Tara in new one.  
  
"Interesting..." She said to herself.  
  
"Very interesting... Oi Tara!" She said grabbing her attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll fight you!" She said smiling. Tara raised an eyebrow before smirking.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"I'm offering aren't I? Com'on! Let's go!" She said as Tara stopped shocking Yusuke who was burnt extra crispy.  
  
"Awww... No regular recipe?" Kuwabara asked Tara.  
  
"'Fraid not." Ames said grinning.  
  
"Anyway... Let's get on with that fight..."  
  
"AMES?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Awww! Thank you for noticing!" She said.  
  
"Don't do it! Let Hiei fight instead!"  
  
"...Tara? It's up to you... Little Man?" Hiei growled at the comment.  
  
"Or little pink wonder?" He countered only getting a tongue and an eye with skin pulled down.  
  
"Well?" Tara thought for a moment. After that moment, she looked at both of them and smirked. She pulled out another Shock Waver.  
  
"Ok. Here's the deal. I'll shock both of you. Whoever falls first loses and doesn't get to fight me." She turned the two Shock Waver's on, and before anyone could object, she jabbed both Ames and Hiei with them.  
  
A ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT sound was heard as electricity flowed through the two fuzzy haired people. And, as Tara expected, both of them fell at the same time.  
  
"Ok. No one fights me." Tara laughed an evil laughed. Ames quickly combed her hair back to normal and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Oh well. Where's the Jar?!" She yelled as she looked around and saw a random hamster in a jar shredding paper.  
  
"WAHT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at the poor little critter.  
  
"WE NEEDED THAT!" The hamster looked up at her with big eyes and blinked as tears were soon visible.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! And don't- oooohhh nooooo... I thought I told you don't!" She said as paper around the hamster turned a different color. She tipped the jar over and the small animal scurried out of its place.  
  
"I swear..." She said as she rinsed out the jar.  
  
"I just don't get these things... Everything happens to me..." She grabbed the mike and spoke into it.  
  
"Okay... since we've had some... difficulties... We're starting over! You don't have to pay more so be happy or we'll get either Tara or ME to kick your sorry bums! Okay? OKAY! First fighters... Kuwabaka and Hiei!" She yelled and stepped over to the side of the ring as Hiei quickly ran and creamed Kuwabara. Speaking of cream he also did the coo lwhip, banana, cherries, fudge, ice cream, and the little scensored to go along with it all.  
  
"Okay! Hiei wins!" Ames said as Kuwabara, in a knot, was carried on a stretcher.  
  
"Next two people...." "Are Ames and Yusuke!"  
  
The crowd burst into cheering as Yusuke stepped into the ring. He was too busy bowing to notice that Ames had just knocked him out of the ring.  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke cursed. He look up to see Ames stand as a testament to all fighters.  
  
"Pay attention next time, loser." Ames laughed.  
  
Tara laughed another evil laugh.  
  
Final was over at Kuwabara's side. "Kuwababy, are you ok? Kuwa-kins! Wake up!" (ooc: Oh, gosh, that made me barf)  
  
Tara made an 'I'm gonna be sick' face and walked over to Hiei. "Good job in killing him."  
  
She held her hand out for a handshake when all of a sudden; Botan went flying out of the ring.  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
"Are you going to go through with that charity program, sir?" Asked some assistant guy.  
  
"Well, yes. When girls fly!" Both of them began to laugh, when Botan went flying through the sky.  
  
Both men look into the sky, wide-eyed. "Will you be doing that program, NOW, sir?"  
  
"Nah. I don't think I will."  
  
Back to the ring  
  
"The winner is KEIKO!"  
  
END SEASON ONE!!!  
  
Season two is gonna be great, as long as Shippo is here to help me.  
  
In the next season, Tara's long kept secret about her past, her real name, as well as a certain crush are revealed to the team..;;  
  
Anyway, it's going to be a blast, as Tara finally reveals the REAL reason of why she got herself killed, all this next time on YYH: Season II!!! 


End file.
